Miyu Sugisaki
| romaji_name = Sugisaki Miyu | other_names = | age = | gender = Female | relatives = * Unnamed mother * Aqua (originator) | school = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} |I was happy, she was my very first friend. Miyu saved me when I was alone and sad.}} Miyu Sugisaki ( Sugisaki Miyu) is a character introduced in the season two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She is Skye Zaizen's childhood friend and was one of the victims of the Hanoi Project. She has currently awoken from a coma that came from a computer virus that was inflicted onto her by Lightning. Design Appearance When she was a child, Miyu's hair reaches up to her nape with a side bang on each side of her hair. Her attire consists of a pink shirt with a red ribbon similar to a sailor outfit and a blue skirt. During the time she was captured, Miyu sports twin tails similar to Skye. As a teenager, her hair has also gotten longer. Etymology Miyu's given name contains the Kanji for beauty (美) and excellence/talent (優). Together, the names can be transliterated as "Beautiful Talent". The letters in Miyu's name, except the "y," can spell umi, which is Japanese for "sea" or "ocean." This could refer to her connection to the WATER Ignis. Personality As a child, Miyu was very cheerful and outgoing, often accompanying and later, befriending Skye despite the latter being ostracized by her other peers. Miyu was also adventurous, showing to Skye the wedding ring of her mother. When Skye took the fall for Miyu's incident of dropping the ring and losing it, Miyu felt guilty for it and was very thankful of Skye's help despite being pulled away from her friend. This guilt would haunt her as Miyu promised herself to apologize to Skye properly one day. Miyu is also perceptive just like Aqua, as she was able to tell that Skye fought for and saved her upon being reunited with her. Biography History When they were both children, Miyu approached Skye, who was in school during the period when she and her brother had been traveling among cities. Miyu quickly befriended Skye, who was surprised, since nobody was this friendly to her. Miyu continued playing with Skye in the park, and the two became close friends, and Skye felt that Miyu even saved her from being sad. One particular day, Miyu took her mother's wedding ring without consent and showed it off proudly to Skye. Miyu wanted Skye to wear it, but Skye refused. Despite this, Miyu went to give it to her, but she accidentally lost the ring in the drain. Shocked and scared of what happened, Miyu cried as her mother came and asked her on the whereabouts of the ring. As Miyu continued crying, Skye, unwilling to see her friend getting punished, took the fall and told Miyu's mother that she was the one who lost the ring. Miyu wanted to explain that's not the truth, but her mother believed Skye and promptly told her not to approach her daughter again. Miyu felt guilty over the event and would forever remember this as a case where Skye saved her. However, she did not come to the park where Skye awaited her, and sometime after, Skye moved away with her brother. Miyu was a victim of the Hanoi Project, where she was forced to Duel to create Ignis. Aqua was created based on her Duels. During the time she was captured, Miyu's reminiscence of Skye kept her strong willed and determined to escape from the Project, even during times where she lost her duels and would be electrocuted and starved. She resolved herself to meet up with Skye one day to apologize for what happened in the past. Season two By the time Aqua arrived to contact her origin, Miyu had already been attacked by Lightning, who had infected her with a computer virus that placed her in a coma. Aqua tried her best to save Miyu but to no avail. During the process, Aqua managed to retrieve some of Miyu's past memories, especially those she had with Skye. Season three After Bohman's defeat, Miyu woke up, her consciousness having returned to her body, along with the rest of the victims. Later, Skye visited Miyu in the hospital. Skye got Miyu a bouquet of flowers, and Miyu thanked her, for saving her. The two girls hugged each other to finally have seen one another. Relationships Aqua Aqua is the Ignis created from Miyu during the Lost Incident. While the two have never met, Aqua cares deeply about Miyu, as she tried to awaken her when she was infect with a computer virus. The memories the Water Ignis obtained from her is the reason she sides with humans. According to Aqua, the courage that Skye had given her partner was passed onto her. Skye Zaizen Miyu and Skye became quick friends when they first met. Miyu would often go to the park to play with her. When Skye took the blame for losing Miyu's mother's ring, Miyu was saddened to be taken away from her friend. She never forgot about Skye and wanted to meet again to apologize. She even began wearing her hair in pigtails, and managed to stay strong during her captivity for Skye. Even as a teenager, Miyu still wants to fulfill her promise, as Aqua was able to absorb those memories. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters